


All That's Left

by me_llamo_nic



Category: BtVS - Fandom, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_llamo_nic/pseuds/me_llamo_nic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy helps Xander unpack...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That's Left

**Title**: All That’s Left  
**Rating**: PG?  
**Warnings**: Canon character death.  
**Summary**: Buffy helps Xander unpack.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

                “Come on Buff,” Xander spoke to the Slayer as they walked, “it’s a Scottish Castle. Don’t tell me you’re not even a little excited.”

                “Whatever Xander,” Buffy dismissed, pushing a door open with her foot.

                “Well, thanks for helping me carry my stuff anyway.”

                “No problem,” Buffy assured him. “I guess you men wouldn’t really be anywhere without us big, strong ladies to help you out.”

                “That’s why I picked the highest room in the tallest tower,” Xander replied immediately. “Hoping some handsome princess will come and rescue me.”

                “And would this be the same handsome princess who always defers to ‘Mr. Harris’ for her orders?” Buffy began pulling items out of a large sack in which Xander had been keeping his things. “Is this Sunnydale stuff?” she added.

                “Some of it,” Xander answered with a shrug. “I packed a few things on the bus that day.”

                “You _packed_?” Buffy questioned. “Why didn’t I pack?”

                “I was just trying to be prepared for the possibility. Couple of the most important things, ya know?” Xander was sorting through a box of things he had acquired since leaving Sunnydale.

                “One of these days I’m gonna try that whole thinking ahead thing. I’ve heard it can be quite useful.” She came across a long black box, similar to one you might find a necklace in, but thicker in its dimensions. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened it. Inside, resting on a thin black cushion was an old piece of wood. Possibly it had once been a chair leg, broken off and sharpened.

                “Xander,” Buffy said quietly, turning around, “what’s this?” She held out the piece of wood.

                “It’s a stake, Buffy,” he responded after a glance. “Have you forgotten how they work?”

                “I know what it is,” Buffy explained. “But why is it in a box?”

                “What?” Xander spun to face the Slayer. “You’re goin’ through my stuff now?”

                “I’m sorry,” Buffy said quickly, sensing that she had touched a nerve. “I just saw the box and got curious.”

                “Put it back, Buff,” Xander insisted firmly.

                “Okay.” Buffy gently replaced the stake and closed the lid. “What is it though?”

                “Does it matter?” Xander turned his attention again to the box of jumbled items.

                “Xander.” Buffy stepped closer to him.

                “It was…” Xander didn’t seem to have the strength to say what was on his mind. “It was the first stake I ever used.”

                “And that’s got you all choked up?” Buffy placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

                “Buffy, it’s … of course you don’t remember. Just another night.” Xander looked awkwardly at his feet. “It’s all that’s left,” he finished softly.

                “All that’s – oh.” Buffy’s eyes widened in realization. It had taken her a moment to remember the circumstances the fist time Xander had staked a vampire. A vampire that looked like his best friend. “Xander, I’m sorry.”

                “It’s not your fault. You didn’t know what it was.”

                “You didn’t need me bringing that up though.” Buffy frowned in thought. “And I’m also…” Buffy trailed off now, steeling herself to keep talking. “I’m sorry that I let it happen.”

                “Also not your fault,” Xander assured her calmly.

                “Well,” Buffy turned away again, not acknowledging Xander’s statement, “it’s good to remember.” She placed the box on a shelf, a testament to all that remained.


End file.
